elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Logrolf the Willful
|Base ID = }} Logrolf the Willful is an elder priest of the Daedric Prince Boethiah. Background Logrolf has desecrated a Shrine of Molag Bal by using it in Boethiah's name instead. The Daedric Prince of Domination and Enslavement would like nothing more than to have Logrolf kneel one final time at his shrine to enact sweet revenge. However, Logrolf has gone missing and Molag Bal must call upon a worthy ally to rescue poor Logrolf, so as not to miss his chance. Interactions The House of Horrors The Dragonborn will first rescue him from a random forsworn camp for Molag Bal. The Daedric Prince will first instruct the Dragonborn to beat Logrolf into submission with the rusty mace. This cannot be accomplished on the first try, and Logrolf will die. However, Molag Bal will resurrect Logrolf and he will submit on the second try. After this, Molag Bal will instruct the Dragonborn to kill him, and his orders must be carried out. Dialogue ;The House of Horrors "You there. Are you here to kill me? Slay the mighty Logrolf while he sits tied and helpless?" :You'll stay that way for now. "Coward. You're nothing. Nothing!" :I'm here to rescue you. "Rescue? No one knew where I was, when I was taken. Who sent you?" ::Boethiah has sent me. (Persuade) ::"The Dark Mistress? She sent you? Wait. Molag Bal's altar. Of course. I have to get to Markarth at once. Cut me loose." (Success) ::"The Dark Mistress? Sent you? Ha. Now tell me the one about the Troll who gives gifts to good little boys and girls." (Failure) ::Does it matter? Here. (Bribe) ::"Fine. I won't ask questions. Cut me loose." (Success) ::"You think it's money I need? I'm a prisoner, not a beggar." (Failure) ::Molag Bal. (Intimidate) ::"So. The King of Corruption sends his messenger to challenge me. Very well. I will meet with Molag Bal, and I will venerate his altar in Boethiah's name, as I did before. Cut me loose, minion of the Hated One. I need to get to Markarth." (Success) ::"You? A servant of the King of Corruption? Has the beast's standards fallen so far? Tell me another one." (Failure) :::Here. Let me untie these binds. "Ah, freedom. Now get out of my way. I have a task to attend to." :::Wait here a moment. "That's all I can do, you idiot. What are you waiting for?" ::Never mind. Stay here. "I have a choice?" Conversations ;The House of Horrors Logrolf: "Molag Bal. You think you can best Boethiah's faithful? I have won this contest before!" Molag Bal: "Ah. But I have my own champion this time, Logrolf." Logrolf: "What? !" Molag Bal: "Mortal. I give you my mace, in all its rusted spitefulness. Crush the spirit from Logrolf's bones. Make him bend to me." ;Submission Logrolf: "No more.... No more.... I submit, Molag Bal. I submit!" Molag Bal: "You bend to me?" Logrolf: "Yes!" Molag Bal: "You pledge your soul to me?" Logrolf: "Yes!" Molag Bal: "You forsake the weak and pitiful Boethiah?" Logrolf: "Yes!" Molag Bal: "You're mine now, Logrolf. Kill him." Quotes *''"I'll never submit!"'' *''"I won't bend. Never!"'' *''"Do your worst, monster!"'' *''"I... won't... surrender!"'' *''"Call... that... a... swing?"'' *''"You.... You'll pay for this...." '' *''"No.... Not again!"'' *''"Don't kill me.... I don't want to die!"'' *''"No more.... No more!" Locations *Deepwood Redoubt *Bruca's Leap Redoubt *Broken Tower Redoubt *Druadach Redoubt *Sundered Towers *Red Eagle Redoubt Trivia *Logrolf cannot be raised by Dead Thrall. *If you try to persuade him and fail, he will make a reference to the Yule Lads, the Icelandic equivalent of Santa Claus. *Logrolf can be tremendously useful when trying to level your skills during the quest "The House of Horrors." Molag Bal will trap him in a cage as was done to the Dragonborn earlier and commands the Dragonborn to break his will. With magic to Heal Other, Logrolf can be continuously damaged with Destruction magic, attacked with normal or Conjuration weapons and healed (also leveling Restoration) while trapped in the cage with no consequences. This process can be assisted by modifying the game difficulty to temporarily decrease Logrolf's damage taken. *Azzada Lylvieve mentions being rescued from the streets by a man named "Logrolf the Bent," but it is unknown if they are the same person. It is unlikely as Azzada says Logrolf the Bent was a retired warrior, not a priest of Boethiah or even a mage. *If resurrected through the console after his death at the abandoned house, he will head to Weylin's room in the warrens and stay there. Appearances * de:Logrolf der Starrsinnige it:Logrolf l'Ostinato pl:Logrolf Niewątpiący ru:Логрольф Несговорчивый Category:Skyrim: Daedra Worshippers Category:Skyrim: Priests